Why Do You Want Me?
by Insidiously
Summary: Just some light fluff... Edward and Bella having a little chat. Romance. R&R, my first Twilight fic. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it rightfully belongs to Stephanie Meyer whom I applaud for her wonderful characters.**

**Dedication: I feel very obligated to dedicate this little story to CyderVampire because she has been nagging my ass to get a Twilight story up here for ages. This one is for you, my dear!**

**A/N: So, this is my first Twilight fic ever! I know, exciting news. Anyway, it's just a light fluffy description piece about Edward and Bella.. Enjoy!**

"Why do you want me?" She whispered on his chest, her voice barely audible even to his ears. The air hung silent. "I don't understand why you're here. I don't think I'll ever understand."

Bella glanced up at the love of her life, Edward. His face was solemn but his eyes were like golden magnets attracting her stare. They were clouded over with thought, but still shining. She couldn't help but smile as she gazed at them. Edward sighed lightly, prompting Bella to touch his bottom lip.

"Why…" She muttered to herself. "I would understand if you left me again, you know. I understood it last time." The girl pulled herself into a sitting position, her hand still resting on Edward's face which was contorting slightly in pain at the thought of his previous offences. "I'm nothing, nothing compared to you at any rate. You're perfect."

Edward sighed once more, a perfect break in the still air. He rolled over and pushed Bella back into a laying position. The boy nuzzled her neck for a minute before answering, tracing his tongue over the pale skin of her throat. The scent was near torture but worth withstanding for the effect it caused. Squirming under his body, Bella pressed her lips together and exhaled. She was used to this kind of attention but each time Edward embraced her it was as if electricity was being run through her body.

Edward broke away from her skin and smiled crookedly as he watched Bella gulp down air.

"I don't even know how to begin answering that question." He breathed, running his fingers down the entire length of her torso. "I could go on forever listing reasons why I want you, why I'm in love with you."

The vampire took Bella's face into his palms and drew her forward until their eyes and mouths were only inches apart. Bella could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke.

"To start with, you're stunning. More so then any other creature or person I have ever seen. Everything about your appearance draws me in. You're silk hair…" Edward paused as he placed his hand in the small of Bella's back and set his cheek on her hairline, only for a second. "You're skin feels like magic under my fingertips. You're smile makes me feel alive again… You're breath is like the sweetest perfume. You captivate me."

A deep rouge had begun to creep up Bella's neck and unto her cheeks. Edward grinned. Silence rang again in the air for a moment.

"Your mind…" The boy started again, "Is like a well-written mystery novel to me. One that reveals itself slowly and, just when you think you have it figured out, surprises you once more. You're smart, unique, alluring… perhaps a bit naïve. All of which are traits I covet and adore."

Bella's blush increased, her whole face now covered. Again Edward lowered his mouth upon her normally snow-white skin and delivered a crushing blow of kisses. A low moan escaped the mouth of the girl; she was by every sense of the word in heaven. Before either knew what was happening Bella's hand were pulling Edward's head to her own. Savoring the moment, their lips touched softly: a gentle and innocent kiss radiating in love. Slowly, their mouths began to move together and mesh. Two pairs of lips becoming one.

Another sigh sounded in the air and it was indistinguishable from who it came from. Bella's legs intertwined with Edward's as the boy once more returned to her neck. After a few moments the attention was adverted to her collarbone and then finally, lower. Just when Bella was hitting the peak of her pleasure Edward stopped.

Running his fingers through his tussled hair, Edward laughed lightly. Bella looked stunned at the abrupt ending. Slowly, Edward took both of her hands into his own.

"You're easily distracted," The boy chuckled. "Which I also like."

Bella hit Edward playfully on the elbow and furrowed her brow.

"You know you're a tease right?" She mumbled, annoyed, taking hold of his shoulders and sitting upwards. "And I shouldn't fall for it, but every time I do. You think I'm alluring? Try having to contend with someone like you."

Eyes sparkling, the vampire's grin deepened and he stroked her temple.

"Silly girl… Have you heard enough? Do you believe how wonderful you are yet or do I need to go on?" Edward said with his angelic voice.

Teeth bearing in a grin, Bella pushed her nose into the vampire's shoulder, "I love you… Not that I really need to tell you that. It's pretty obvious."

"I don't love you," The boy started, "I adore you. I need you. I want you. I can't live without you… Is that enough?"

A nod.

"Good, because I don't think I could stand it if you thought any different."

The human and the vampire, two very separate ends of the spectrum, lay down side by side and clasped hands. The stillness wrapped around them like a warm blanket, bringing them closer together then ever. Bella rolled onto Edward's chest assuming the position she held before. Neither had any urge to speak, instead they lay silent and soaked up each other's presence. The boy pulled his long, slender fingers through Bella's chocolate hair and she closed her eyes feeling his torso rise and fall beneath her. They were so close, so utterly connected that Bella couldn't even feel the ice cold radiating from every inch of Edward's skin.

It was perfect, they were one.

A light murmuring song began slipping from the edge of Edward's lips, sending waves of pleasure from Bella's ears to her brain. The tune was unknown but the words were familiar enough although the girl had never heard them before. The sound was so sweet, so pure that even the birds outside stopped their whistling. A pressure was mounting in Bella's eyes as she listened, her heart beating profusely in a comforting way. Finally, one solitary tear leaked out from her lid. Without pausing even once in his song, Edward wiped it away.

"I love you," He whispered finally. "More then anything, more then everything."

**Final thoughts: Let me know what you think, if I should write more in-depth Twilight fics, ETC. Thanks!**


End file.
